


Melted

by Lumberjackk



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drugs, Magic, Multi, Murder Mystery, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumberjackk/pseuds/Lumberjackk
Summary: Elsa is failing to rule her kingdom when suddenly, security is no longer available. A magical murderer was on the loose and after five years, Elsa might just be overthrown again.





	1. An Unexpected Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Will update quickly
> 
>  
> 
> Who do you think the murderer is?

Elsa walked into her bedroom as quietly as possible, so she wouldn’t disturb Anna next door. She was doing a good job ruling the kingdom along with her advisors, but not a good enough job. Everything was running smoothly except for security. Anna had even noticed the large numbers of people disappearing. Someone had been kidnapping soldiers and ordinary citizens. Luckily, Elsa could spare some lives but not many and more and more untrained citizens were used as replacements. That day one of her personal guards had been murdered and thrown into a well. It took several hours to find the body for proper burial. Even worse, Anna was at a huge risk, she was a princess without much defense and refused to have guards. Elsa blew out the candles, well, all but one. The room was dimly lit and shadows danced on the walls while the single candle flickered and its tongues licked the air. Elsa opened her book and began to read. It was a book on the variations of magic. The murders were unusual and often had unexplained wounds such as holes in the body that went straight through, or eye wounds that even a skilled doctor couldn’t pull off. As she read, Elsa discovered many different sources of magic ranging from potions to powers. She even found her own magic, though there wasn’t much to learn on the topic that she didn’t already know. There were a few suspects, but none seemed to have magic or even criminal records. Well, Hans had a criminal record but he would surely be after Anna. The suspects were Hans, her advisors, or the royal doctor. Hans hadn’t been spotted anywhere near the kingdom in over five years, her advisors were always with her, but the doctors surely could go anywhere, right? There was only one problem though; all of the victims were severely burned. Doctors had access to fire, but only a certain magic that enabled someone to wield fire in their hand could have been used. Elsa made a note in her book to check every doctor for any signs of magic or essence, a drug that would give people those kinds of powers. That night though, Elsa’s top priority was narrowing down why the suspects could be guilty. Hans seemed like someone who could possibly have powers. He also could be hiding somewhere in the village pretending to be an ordinary citizen, and who knew if essence was allowed in the Southern Isles. Next were her advisors. Her advisors knew the castle like the back of their hand and could order guards around, but essence was not allowed and they were all checked for powers monthly. So far, none of them had been seen murdering people with fire. Elsa laughed at this, it was a ridiculous thought. Doctors had no orders other than to heal patients but they would be executed if found using essence, and like advisors, were checked monthly for powers or magic. So far, only her royal doctor had powers and his powers were for healing; a great advantage for Elsa. She had ordered guards in every inch of the city at night, when the murders happened. So far that night nothing happened which was a sign that the murderer was either Hans or the doctor, since her advisors were never guarded unless thought to be on essence. They never were, so almost no guards remained in the castle that night. Essence was bad because it ruined the lungs, almost as tobacco did. Its power would fade away in a matter of second unless inhaled in large quantities but could still be found by doctors in the system after three months of no use. During its effect, the user would become extremely powerful from the magic within it. Essence, however, did not give one elements such as fire. The murders were obviously done with a little bit of essence, which explained the eyes and holes, but not the fire. Doctors could mask essence and Hans wasn’t royalty, so she narrowed it down to those two. Now, Elsa had to know which one had fire powers. That was the hardest part of the examinations, powers. Doctors had no trouble hiding powers or replacing them using essence and if essence was used for that nobody could tell you were on it. Hans, on the other hand, had not been seen in over half a decade so he could blend in. He was also not mandatory for any inspections. However, houses were searched every month for any traces of essence. This process could only be cheated using extremely powerful magic, but then why would he need essence? Elsa had at least ruled out one of the three, but then again, good wasn’t good enough. The kingdom was in a slow decline already, and now they couldn’t even defend themselves? Elsa was furious. In her rage ice shot out of her hands. Whoever the murderer was, they were more powerful than Elsa and possibly more powerful than the kingdom itself. According to records, the only people with powers were the doctor with healing, Elsa with ice, and a baker named Jacob with unknown powers. Jacob wasn’t a suspect because he didn’t have access to the castle and all of the murders took place in the castle. Why couldn’t Elsa think? She banged her head against the wall until a throbbing pain shot through her like a drummer banging her insides. She just wanted to protect everyone, was that too much to ask? Too many people were lost to this, Arendelle couldn’t risk that kind of shit. Suddenly, Elsa heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from just down the hall. She crept out of her room to see what was going on. It was Anna and next to her a puddle. “What the fuck is going on? It’s just a puddle, for God’s sake, Anna. I thought you were in trouble!” “No, it’s Olaf.” Elsa froze. She knew that her ice powers were no longer as strong as they were before and couldn’t revive anyone anymore; not even a snowman. Anna wept and Elsa returned to her room. Now she knew it was someone with fire abilities of some sort. Now, all that mattered was sleep. She could wreck her night tomorrow, but now she needed sleep more than anything. Elsa closed her eyes and drifted off.


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor is found with illegal substance and convicted of murder, but who is at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think the murderer is!

Elsa didn’t get the sleep she expected, but then again, it wasn’t new. Being Queen was over glorified. You didn’t get to drink tea or talk to people all day, you had to work your ass off and there was no getting around that. Life as a queen was especially hard when the next heir to the throne was a girl without an ounce of logic in her and her husband, the janitor. What was it about ice that he liked? Elsa was not one to dislike it, but how could anyone do it as a full-time job without going mad or bankrupt. It didn’t matter, though, not now. She had to check for essence. It would give everything away. She would check the doctor because he was the only one who could make it and she didn’t know where on Earth Hans was. She walked to the doctor’s early that morning. The sun was out and birds were singing. These moments reminded her of when times weren’t so bad, when all she had to do was learn and play. But now, she had to rule. Queen Elsa would not let anything get in her way. The good thing about essence was that it had to be made by a doctor in order to work, so finding it wouldn’t be much trouble. Essence was made of ground angle bones, which were hollow, and infused with magic. One would inhale it from a box or locket. Elsa arrived at the doctor’s office just in time to see him creating some sort of powder. “What are you working on?” Elsa asked. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m making a powder that protects flesh wounds, that’s all.” The doctor sounded like a frog was trapped in his throat. “All you alright?” Elsa spoke with the sharpness of someone who would stab you and then tell you that you should go see a doctor. This time, though, her voice reflected suspicion. “Could I see some of that powder?” Before the doctor could say no, Elsa knew it was essence. Elsa slammed him into the wall with a thud and shouted “Do you think this is a fucking game? It’s not! You will respect my authority! You know the kind of torture I have to put you through? Shit man, shit!” The doctor replied in a calm and collected tone, “I’m sorry, this was for another client who was kept anonymous. He forced me to do it!” “Oh don’t start with your lies now, this is the end for you!” The torture was feared all over. You were killed slowly by magic, and Elsa knew exactly who was fit for the job; Jacob. Elsa left the room while things were…taken care of. She stood there for nearly an hour, until Jacob was done. Elsa inspected the body. It had first been whipped so hard that the back was scraped. The knees were kicked in and both hands were nearly torn off. Most of the killing had been done with a magic known for the job called Flare. Flare drove the victim insane using an illusion that ants were crawling all over the person. Then, Jacob must have used to doctor’s tools to do something to his…eyes. And one more thing, the victim was severely burned. “God damnit!” screamed Elsa. She had just ordered the murderer herself to murder an innocent doctor most likely supplying essence for the man who had no problem killing him. “What the fuck!” Elsa was in tears, her dress ripped to shards, and her room a glacier. Elsa fought through her sobs and wrote “Jacob” on the suspect board. She was most certain it was him, but she didn’t have any information about him other than his power. He was almost invisible and most certainly forgettable. He had blonde hair and a muscular build. He wore plain clothes and an occasional apron, so he was nothing out of the ordinary. This made the hunt even harder. Elsa needed something to calm her trembling mind. She reached for her own box of essence. She wasn’t proud of it, but she was hooked. She inhaled it and felt its power rushing inside of her. It absolutely ruined her lungs, but the only other solution was tobacco, which would make it even worse. Elsa’s powers were getting weaker and harder to control the more she hated the cruel world. She knew her story was all about love and that kind of friendship-conquers-all bullshit, but this was the brutal truth. She didn’t have love left to spare, her heart had enough loss to last a lifetime, therefor, her powers weren’t fueled by anything. Essence made her feel powerful again and she needed that now more than ever. She would never tell a soul that she took the drug and killed others who did. She didn’t like her life, but she liked her loved ones and wanted to see them happy more than anything. Elsa couldn’t tell the nasty and bitter truth, she had to lie. It was getting late but Elsa wasn’t tired. Now she was on top of the world and more powerful than anything. In real life, she was in decline, but with essence she was feared. She was actually feared but only for her horrible baking skills. She avoided any contact, not because of her ice, but because of her rage that shot at others like a gun at the start of a race. How long has it been since I inhaled it? Elsa knew she wouldn’t sleep, so she wandered the halls in hope of finding peace. Elsa decided to go out to the courtyard and enjoy the night. She stopped dead at the doorway. There was a man entirely in black with a box in one hand and a torch in the other. She shot her ice at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa needs to clear her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the murderer?

The ice struck him and he fell to the ground. Elsa removed the black mask and revealed the murderer. It was…Kristof? “No!” Elsa screamed into the night. He needed a doctor, but the doctor was dead. Anna sprinted down the corridors and into the courtyard. Kristof lay there, dead. “Elsa what the fuck!” “I thought he was the killer, I swear! It’s not my fault!” “Elsa, has it ever occurred that you might be the murderer. You’re killing innocent people and for what, a few guards? This is madness!” Anna turned swiftly and walked away. Maybe elsa was the the real killer. No, she had decided it was best for the kingdom and therefor it was. She was the ruler and she would live up to it, even if she did lose some people along the way.   
Elsa walked towards the gates and out of the castle.  
She hadn’t been outside of it for over five years but everything was still the same. The cobblestone path was still cracked, buildings were still outdated, and the sea was still cold. Elsa put her thoughts aside and went to the store. She bought a hand-me-down dress, old shoes, and a small hat. After changing, Elsa marched into the city.  
She showed up at an older woman’s house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Whaler asked her what she needed. “I was wondering if I could stay for the night. It beats the street certainly, and if you don’t mind,” Mrs. Whaler frowned sympathetically. “Of course darling, I’ll make use some tea.” It was a comfy house. There was an old kitchen and a dining room that had elegant chairs and a matching table. They were carved to show honeybees flying around flowers. She had a tan sofa and a mahogany coffee table covered in smudges of what had to be cranberry. There was a staircase that lead somewhere, but Elsa didn’t want to intrude on personal space. She politely took her shoes off and sat down at the table, careful not to sit at either end. Elsa needed to clear her head and Mrs. Whaler was a storyteller. Mrs. Whaler set the tea on the coffee table and gestured for Elsa to join her.  
“So, what may your name be?” asked Mrs. Whaler. Before she could stop herself, Elsa blurted out “Elsa.” Shit! “Named after the queen, I presume?” “Yes ma’am,” replied Elsa.  
Thank God, she thought. Elsa finished sipping her tea and was ushered to a small room upstairs. It had eggshell walls and a pine floor decorated with only a small bed and a drawer. Luckily, she had her book with her and began to read again. She read even the margins. (The book had previous owners) Yet, she found only complete and utter bullshit. There was barely a segment on fire and it was about burning witches. The book was worn out and barely held together. No matter how hard she tried, she felt as if she could never be forgiven for Kristof's death. Anna had probably already arranged for a proper burial. What if Elsa just ran away, never looking back. She wouldn’t even change into different clothes, she would just run. Anna would have to rule, but she would do a great job surely. Maybe someone would come looking for Elsa, but they’d never find her, not in the winter. Elsa could retreat to her ice castle, live however she wanted, have the opportunity to live like she had wanted before. Anna certainly wouldn’t run after her, not after last time that happened. After night had passed, Elsa would do it. She would be free again.   
The only problem was the murderer. Whoever he was, Elsa still needed to find him. She would just think of possibilities in her ice castle, that would be fine. Food and clothing wasn’t a problem. After all, she could create fucking life.  
What about essence?  
She couldn’t travel back to the castle, not after tonight. She needed a fallen angle. They only fell in the Southern Isles, though, and Elsa would not want to see Hans again anytime soon. She was sure that it was Jacob now, she would find him the next morning.  
No.  
She was leaving tomorrow.  
She couldn’t leave now, Mrs. Whaler would get suspicious.  
Ugh!  
Elsa closed her book and blew out the candles. They didn’t blow out.  
She tried blowing harder, but they would come back every time.  
He must be near.  
Why did bad luck always happen to her? All she ever wanted was a normal life. A life without powers or magic or dead royalty. She wanted her parents to rule again, everything was fine then. But no, this was different, Elsa was to rule, not hide from her responsibilities or abandon her kingdom. She would march up to Jacob, grab him by the ear and kill him! It was his fault this entire thing started! Fuck him and his shit, Elsa didn’t have to deal with this anymore. She was queen and always would be. She was separate. She was royalty in a land of thieves. She was sensible in the land of the clueless, and a weapon in the land of the weak. She was Queen Elsa, and she pitied the fool who tried to step to her. They were no match and never would be, for she was powerful and the MOST powerful ever! She ruled, the kingdom was her oyster. There was no one on Earth that could cross her, no one in this universe that could beat her, and no one in history better. Elsa suddenly felt the urge to cry. This wasn’t true, maybe it once was, but she wasn’t as powerful, she was only a queen full of potential covered by a layer of hate and self-pity. She wasn’t anything, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think the murderer is!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!


End file.
